1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a laser level system.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser level systems are well known. Laser levels are sometimes used in a “manual” (not self-leveling) mode to project lines other than plumb and vertical for various construction needs, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,595.
Laser levels may be attached to mounting brackets so as to orient the level in a predetermined position relative to an object to which the mounting bracket is mounted.